


Call Me...

by Dreaming_Azurite



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Azurite/pseuds/Dreaming_Azurite
Summary: Prompto has a thing for Ignis, and for powerplay. Will lead into explicit content, then aftercare/dealing with anxiety/romance/the group dynamic





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a long time, so I'm aware this is a bit short. This idea came from there fact there are far too few Iggy/Prompto fics and their characters work perfectly for this (caretaker, by the book; and goofball/acting out type), and I believe I'm not the only one who wants this sort of dynamic for them. So here's the set up for this idea. Hopefully between school and work I can flesh out the ideas I have.  
> It starts off kinda silly with the whole 'does he like me' and revealing through sleep-talk trope, but I plan to later focus on not only their sexual relationship but also emotional.
> 
> Thank You, enjoy!

Chapter 1  


As was becoming an early morning routine, Noctis was convinced by his shield to rise nearly the same as the sun to try to catch this apparently ‘legendary’ fish. This left Ignis and a still sleepy-looking Prompto alone at the camp. The two were, after so much time together, considerably friendly towards each other. Regardless, that didn’t keep Ignis by being annoyed at some of the younger one’s habits: particularly with gil.  


“Prompto.” The advisor’s voice was stern, causing Prompto to shuffle nervously before ungracefully sitting in one of the camping chairs. “I shouldn’t have to tell you how to spend your gil…” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “But apparently, I must, and the first rule is: no more greens. We have more than I believe an entire herd of chocobos could eat. And no more plush dolls or figurines… why are you even buying those?” He finally brought himself to sit in the seat across from Prompto, though it seemed to just make the blond more nervous. “Our mission is to get the prince to Lady Lunafreya safely, and we need to spend our gil wisely to ensure we can do that. Do you understand?”  


Something about the way those last three words were spoken, his words strong and smooth, made Prompto shiver in his seat. He hoped the reaction could be dismissed as a reaction to the early morning air. “Ah, yes da—Iggy!” He tried to hide his slip of vocabulary in a cough before looking up with an awkward smile. “Voice isn’t working this morning...” He laughed, running his left hand through the back of his hair nervously. “Can I go now?” Ignis nodded, his expression stoic aside from one brow raised slightly higher than the other. He couldn’t be sure if Prompto was about to say what it sounded like.  


Over the next week, the early morning conversation had not been brought up at all, but that wasn’t to say it wasn’t on Ignis’ mind. Despite all the rational thought that the little slip of tongue likely meant nothing, and even if it was more, he shouldn’t delve any deeper, his curiosity was insatiable for reasons unknown. He had to investigate this possibility before making any further moves.  


Any time the two were alone, Ignis made sure to test the blond as much as he could get away with without the other catching on to him. Based on the reactions, Ignis’ original hypothesis was likely correct. There were times when a stern tone, or standing just a little bit closer than usual caused a rose flush to grace the younger man’s cheeks. One time the advisor had snapped his fingers, like one would call a dog over, to get Prompto’s attention. The action seemed to cause a favourable response, a more attentive, and dare he say, submissive gunner.  


It wasn’t till one night in Lestallum that Ignis’ suspicions were finally confirmed. The party had splurged on getting two rooms, allowing for each member to have their own bed rather than bunking together. The arrangement was meant to give everyone a proper night’s sleep, but try as he might, Ignis could not bring himself to. It wasn’t the bed, soft sheets and ample pillows were a more than welcome change from hard ground and cold nights camping. It wasn’t due to lack of being tired, it seemed like every day was full of fighting and running that would be sure to run anyone down. Maybe it was the can of coffee he downed just a little to late into the night, or maybe it was the way Prompto’s breathing seemed to be getting heavier. He had to stay awake in case the younger man was having a nightmare he needed rousing from, at least, that’s what he told himself.  


Soft mumbles were coming from the other side of the bed where Prompto laid, sound asleep. Nothing yet sounded like words, too muffled by the pillow against his cheek. “Ig—” Ignis perked up, almost certain the gunner way about to say his name. He listened more careful, knowing he shouldn’t but finding himself giving in to curiosity. The blond suddenly turned onto his back, his lips parting as he took a sharp intake of breath. “I-I’m yours, daddy~” The words were slurred, followed by a soft moan and another soft breath of the advisor’s name.  


It would be a lie if Ignis said the things he heard didn’t affect him, but this turn of events brought just as many problems as it did potential benefits. His duty was to protect the king, not to get distracted by entering relations with another member of the Crownsguard. Thankfully for him, Prompto had quieted down, but the silence did not bring sleep. Too many things were on his mind now, too many scenarios playing through his head.  


Ignis would be lying to himself if he said he never humoured the idea of bedding the energetic member of the group. Long nights and little rest lead to plenty of thoughts he never would imagine coming true. A couple times he had thought of Noctis, but the whole prince and advisor dynamic seemed a bit strange to him. Gladio, though Ignis could appreciate his attractiveness, was a bit too much on the over-muscled side for his taste. Prompto on the other hand, sure he could be a bit loud at times, but that only fueled one dream involving finding a few ways to silence him.  


But dreams were just dreams. Thoughts to get oneself by on nights when hormones couldn’t be ignored or willed away. Never did the advisor believe there would be even a chance Prompto would be interested in him, even if it was just a purely sexual relationship. He certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea, but even if things went smoothly and Prompto really did want to be with him, would he once he knew the secret he had kept from everyone.  


It wasn’t like Ignis was trying to keep secrets from the rest of them, from the men he has come to call his friends, but some things just weren’t discussed. Gladiolus used to tease him for the fact he never took his shirt off, even donning a tank when they swam. Eventually Noctis got the shield to back down, for once being the most perceptive of the thee and seeing the harassment was bothering him more than typical friendly banter.  


He brought his left hand under his sleep-shirt, up until he was touching just under his chest. He traced the line of the scar; he had had near top of the line medical treatment when he was younger, but it was impossible to remove the excess tissue without causing the visible scar. Between the scars on his chest and the marks which were at times notable, particularly if he had been rushing to not get caught, from the injections on his legs, he avoided being in any state of undress around the other three.  


It had been many years since he took the name Ignis, officially when he begun training to be the prince’s advisor. Only a select few such as the King and medical professionals knew how he was raised, and he had intended it to stay that way. Though usually he was not one to show anxiety, aside from perhaps a few moments when Noctis was too reckless, the subject of his gender and upbringing always made him nervous. Vividly he remembered hearing about his candidacy for the role of the young prince’s advisor, and hushed words about how it would be improper to have a girl play that role. “I’m not a girl.” His voice was hushed, a small frown tugged at his lips as he recalled the was he stated that, respectful as he was taught, but determined. Knowing that not everyone was so lucky, Ignis did his best to be appreciative of how well he was taken care of, and how despite a few bumps in the road, his gender was not contested.  


Things generally had been going smoothly, but now the conflict of emotions made his head swim, keeping him awake though all he wanted was the embrace of sleep. Prompto saw him in a sexual way, wanted to call him… daddy. He just barely stifled a chuckle, frankly the term daddy in a sexual manner seemed silly but he couldn’t deny the way it made his cheeks flush. If he were to over analyse, he’d say that perhaps the masculinity of the term made it more alluring to him. As someone who had been perceived as female in his younger life, even after identifying and being viewed as male for so long, such a definitive masculine term was certainly… nice.  


There was no way Prompto would see him like that if he found everything out. The blond would look at his scars, his slightly-too-wide hips, and most notably if they were to engage in a sexual relationship: the ‘wrong’ set of genitals. Though his rational mind told him it would never get this bad, he couldn’t help but worry if the secret were to get out. Would they be mad at him? Would they call him a girl, or tip toe around anything involving gender… he didn’t want anything to change.  


He took a steading breath, not realising till this moment he was beginning to panic slightly. He glanced over at the sleeping figure in the other bed, a small smile tugged at his lips and somehow the sight of Prompto sleeping peaceful quelled his nerves. Finally pulling the covers up to his shoulders, his mind and body drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct gives Prompto just the push he needs. Prompto freaks out a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've had a couple days off class due to a storm, so I finished writing this tonight. I've had too much coffee but I need to go to sleep. I just really wanted to get this done  
> Enjoy!

“Noct hey, mind if I ask you a quick question?” Prompto sat in the caravan with his friend, cross-legged on the floor while the prince sat on the couch behind him. “Has Iggy been…. I dunno, weird around me?” He looked down at his own hand, fingers tapping nervously against his knee.

“Weirdly around you?” Noctis shrugged, “I guess now that you mention it, he’s saved your ass from fiends a few more times than usual” He chuckled, “But I figured that was just ‘cause he was sick of spending potions on you.” When Prompto didn’t laugh or react, Noctis’ lips turned down into a small frown, and he gave the gunner a light tap with his foot. “Dude, sorry, I didn’t mean you’re weak… just tormenting you..”

“What does he think of me?” Sure, the idea of being taken care of by Ignis was, enticing to say the least, Prompto did not want Ignis to see him as incapable. With all the time spend together, it was hard to ignore the feelings the blond had felt. He wasn’t exactly sure when it all started, but when he clued in to what was going on, it hit him like a truck. Their mission, he couldn’t jeopardize that by causing a rift in their friendship, by pushing the lines of what was acceptable. Being an ‘outsider’ he knew that perhaps he didn’t know all the rules, but an educated guess told him a relationship with a crownsguard would not be smiled upon.

“What does he think of any of us, no one’s up to his standard, huh?” Noctis laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but stopped when Prompto looked back at him with an expression he wasn’t quite familiar with. “Wait…Prom…. What do YOU think of HIM?” He rose a brow, beginning to guess what was going on here.

The blond could feel himself sweating, words passing his lips without his brain’s permission. He wasn’t sure why he was saying all he was, all he knew was he had to get this out before it ate him from the inside out. “I don’t know Noct, I think a lot of things. I mean, he’s great, he always takes care of us and…” He caught his teeth between his lips as he paused for just a moment. “Well, he’s safe ya know… I like being around him and I just want to I mean I just want…”

“You like him.” The prince spoke bluntly, causing Prompto’s words to come to a sudden halt. The blond was suddenly very grateful that Ignis and Gladio were off to grab a couple of ingredients for dinner. “Didn’t really think you were into guys, what with how you talk about Cindy, but good for you man.” Prompto stood up, shaking the pins-and-needles out of his legs before pacing the length of the caravan.

“Okay, so I’m hoping you don’t think anything less of me, Iggy well… Iggy shouldn’t find out. Unless you think he likes me? No that’s stupid, why would he, he’s perfect. I’m me.” He finally plopped down onto the couch, leaning on the armrest, and resting his cheek on his hand. “Why am I acting like some love-struck high-school girl?”

“You love him?”

“What? I… I don’t know!” He quickly straightened up, fidgeting nervously with his hands. “I mean I care about him as a friend and he’s… well really good looking…” His eyes darted to Noctis when the prince laughed, “I’ll shut up…” The other merely shook his head and smiled.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just kind of funny to see you so worked up over Specs.” Prompto practically pouted at the teasing rom his friend.  “But… you should talk to him.” As if on cue, the hum of the Regalia’s engine caught their attention, and right after Ignis and Gladiolus were entering the caravan. “Good timing, Iggy, Prompto’s got so—” Noctis’ words were soon cut off as Prompto clasped his hands over the prince’s mouth.

“Yeah yeah we get it, I got so beat in King’s Knight hahahahaha.” Gladio seemed to just shrug the encounter off, opting to sit at the kitchen table and crack open his book. Ignis on the other hand, looked directly at Prompto, his gaze seeming to pierce right through the blonde’s soul. Prompto practically leapt off of Noctis when he licked his hand, the prince’s expression mischievous, which didn’t get missed by Ignis.

The cook silently started his task, turning away from the two younger ones. Prompto used this opportunity to give Noctis a smack on the arm before he sat down on the couch again. The blond pulled out his phone and begun typing furiously, ‘ _if you every do anything lick that agan I willfind someway to make u pay I trusted youuu!’_ He didn’t care that the text was riddled with typos, though he did quickly send ‘like’ as a correction to the worst offender. ‘ _Ignis is professional. Worst case scenario he says no. end of story. Best case?????? :)’_ Prompto blushed at the reply before reading the second text which followed seconds after, ‘ _If you don’t say anything, you’ll be dealing with unknowns and that sucks.’_

“Dinner is served.” Ignis waited for the three others to sit around the table; Gladio sat against the wall, Noctis across from him, and Prompto next to the Prince. He set the plates in front of each person before setting one beside Gladio and took his own seat.

“Sucks it’s raining.” Gladio said between bites, the sound of rain on the roof of the caravan seeming to accentuate his words.

“Indeed… It is a tad cramped in here.” Ignis hummed thoughtfully, “But admittedly, the chairs are more comfortable.” Gladio gave an indignant huff, as though Ignis’ words had personally offended him, but said nothing more. Meanwhile, Prompto was doing his best to focus on eating his food, and not the way his eyes would catch Ignis’ every time he looked up. It was near torture, all Prompto could think of was what Noctis said and every potential situation running through his head.

Prompto finished his meal quickly, excusing himself and retiring to the main bedroom in the back of the caravan. The shield and the advisor exchanged looks with the Prince, who just shrugged. “I will go check on him. I am, admittedly… worried about him.” Ignis thought about the way he had been acting, the way he had been trying to make the younger man blush. Perhaps at some point he had crossed the line. He knew he should have been more careful, and usually had more restraint, but something the last few weeks had been breaking him down.

\----

Gladio opted that night to take the bed in the kitchen, which was revealed with a bit of folding of the table and booth-style seating. Noctis took the pull-out bed in the small living-room area, and the two stayed up for a while chatting, though the Prince occasionally darted his eyes towards the main bedroom since Ignis had entered.

 Ignis had given a small knock to the door before slowly sliding it open, finding himself relieved that the gunner had not locked himself in. “Prompto, are you awake?” He asked into the near darkness of the room. The only light vanished as he closed the door behind him and made his way to sit on the edge of the end. “I apologize if I said or did anything to bother you… I can leave if you’d like. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“No…” Prompto’s voice was barely a whisper. “To both. Don’t leave, and, no I’m not… well, I guess I don’t know if I’m okay.” Ignis just barely made out his figure in the dark as the blond sat up to lean against the headboard. “Noct and I were talking and uhm…Iggy please don’t hate me, kay?”

“Unless you were to turn against us, I do not believe I would ever hate you. Even then, I would understand that you have your reasons.” Prompto started laughing quietly, though sometimes the sound caught in his throat, this only worried Ignis more. “Please tell me what is going on.” Prompto sighed and took in another breath as he mentally prepared for what could happen next.

“Ig—I, well, okay I can’t believe I’m doing this. But, I like being around you, a lot. And uh, I totally get if you don’t feel the same and I promise I’ll still fight and act the same but…” Ignis could hear Prompto’s fingers tapping against the bedsheets. “I just thought… maybe… there’s a chance you might also wanna be more than just friends?” The way he didn’t reply within the first couple of moments did not help the anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach. ‘I fucked up, I fucked up’, repeated over and over in the gunner’s mind.

“May I turn on a light?” Prompto nodded, before he realised how stupid that was as Ignis couldn’t see him in the dark, and then gave a small sound as an affirmative response. He covered his eyes with one arm, preparing himself for both the light and for the idea of Ignis seeing him when he felt so vulnerable. Ignis got up and flicked on the light, taking a moment to adjust his eyes before his focus returned to the young man on the bed. He was curled up, wearing grey sweatpants and a loose red tank, his face still covered by his arm. “May I sit down?” Prompto took his arm away from his face, to pat his hand down against the space next to him on the bed.

“Yeah, sure.” Ignis noticed now that his eyes seemed red, as though he had been crying. It was his fault, seeing Prompto upset like this because of him made him feel a pang of hurt in his chest. Guilt, perhaps? He wasn’t entirely sure. All he knew is that he certainly did not want to reject the other’s feelings, but did not know yet how to go about this.

“Prompto,” His head snapped up from staring blankly at the sheets, focused on the man beside him. Ignis sat straight against the headboard, legs in front of him with the left crossed over the right. “It would be untruthful for me to say I am not interested in the thought of… the two of us.” He went to adjust his glasses, but last minute decided to remove them and set them on the bedside table. “But, there are a lot of things we both must understand.” He looked to read the other’s expression, finding a mix of hesitant relief and anxiety. Though quite contradictory, the feelings were obvious on his face.

“They guys don’t have to know, and I’ll keep protecting Noctis of course!” The blonde’s voice was just slightly too high. Ignis was tempted to run his hand through the other’s hair to attempt to calm him, but worried that in the current situation it would only make things worse. “I feel like, we’re close already it’s not dates and stuff that would be out of the way I want… but just… I want to kiss you.” His cheeks flushed darker than Ignis believed he had even seen them become before. “I want to share a bed, and have your arms wrapped around me… I sound so stupid.” He mumbled the last part, his gaze returning to the blankets.

“I do not want to lie to the others. But I am also not one for public affection.” Ignis hummed softly, taking the time to choose his words carefully. “If you are comfortable with this, perhaps I could join you tonight. To sleep.” He clarified, “Since you claimed the comfiest bed in the caravan.” The corners of his mouth curled up into a smile one might dare to call playful. Prompto nodded wordlessly, seeming to be more at ease. The blond stretched out, and with his energy apparently returned, he practically threw the blanket up into the air and bounded under the covers.

“So, does this mean you’ll be...” Prompto smiled hopefully.

“We will see how things go.” Ignis’ words were vaguer than the other would have liked, but at least it was a try. Maybe things would go well. “I’ll be back momentarily.” The taller man left, leaving Prompto to bury his face against the pillow to muffle a sound of excitement. He had to be dreaming, no way this was happen--.

The sound of the door opening again caught Prompto’s attention. Ignis stood there in slim fitting black silk pyjamas, the top buttoned save for the top three. “Fancy~” The gunner hummed, appreciating the view before him. Ignis was usually the last one to bed and the first to wake, so he had never actually seen the man’s pyjamas before. “They look really good on you.” This time, it was Ignis’ turn to sport a faint flush on his cheeks, but his expression stayed as controlled as always.

“Thank you. Though I will say the reason I enjoy these is not because they’re ‘fancy’. They feel quite nice against my skin.” Ignis flicked off the light before getting under the covers beside the other. After a moment of silence which was beginning to fill with tension, Ignis finally spoke again. “May I?” He turned onto his side and moved his hand out to lightly touch Prompto’s shoulder. He didn’t get a verbal reply, instead, Prompto shifted from his back onto his side so that his back was towards the taller man. Ignis took this cue and moved forward slightly, so that his chest was flush against the gunner’s back.

“Night Iggy.” Prompto placed his hand onto Ignis’ arm, as if holding him close. Both men felt calm now, worries could be dealt with in the future. For now, there was only the two of them, and everything was right.

“Goodnight Prompto. Sleep well."   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bit of difficulty writing the scene in the bedroom... hopefully it did not seem too out of character.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Ignis learn some things about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, some sexual stuff does start and the end of this, but nothing explicit yet. I specifically ended the chapter there so that I could have that stuff in a separate chapter.

The next morning, as he always was, Ignis was the first to wake. A faint blush graced his cheeks as he looked down at the younger man sleeping at his side. Over the night, they must have turned, resulting in Ignis on his back and Prompto practically curled against his side under the taller man’s arm. Taking care to be quiet, near silently shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. He picked up his glasses, adjusting them to sit straight on his face, before getting up and leaving the room. His teeth caught his lower lip as the door squeaked slightly, but relaxed when he heard no stirring from inside.

The sun had just begun to rise, a sight which Ignis had come to appreciate in recent years. As a teen, too many late nights studying had caused him to rarely catch this scene. A smile graced his lips as he began to brew the morning’s coffee, the morning was calm, nothing seemed to worry him now. What would happen would happen. Careful not to wake the Prince and his shield just yet, Ignis quietly made his way to the bathroom where he took a quick and cool shower, changing into his regular attire afterwards.

When he came out from the bathroom he was greeted with the sight of Prompto, on the other side of the caravan, groggily smiling at him from the doorway of the bedroom. “Did you sleep well?” Ignis inquired, receiving only a small nod as a reply. “I am sorry if I woke you.” It was rare that Prompto was awake before Gladio.

“Nuh-uh, you didn’t… Hey um, thanks for last night, and for not being weirded out.” Ignis made a ‘come here’ motion with his hand, to which Prompto followed without hesitation. He held out a mug of freshly brewed coffee, with just the right amount of cream for the gunner. “Thanks Iggy… Wanna go outside and let those two sleep?” Prompto motioned towards the others. Ignis nodded, stirring minimal sugar and milk into his coffee before following the blond outside.

Thankfully the rain had stopped early in the night and the chairs were relatively dry. The two sat next to each other, looking out towards the horizon. The silence wasn’t awkward, but it was not entirely comfortable either, and the was Prompto’s fingers tapped against his mug showed this. “Prompto, can I be assured you will not be upset with me if I admit something?” His words were precise and his tone level, the extreme to which the sentence was thought out caused Prompto to wonder what could possibly make Ignis think he would be upset.      

“Hey, you were fine with me last night…” Prompto chuckled, his tone light hearted but the grip on his mug a little firmer than was necessary. He knew if their relationship was going to evolve to something more than friendship, things would be a little weird at first, but it didn’t make the swirling feeling in his stomach any easier to handle. One of the many things he liked about Ignis was that the man seemed so safe, so calming, he wanted things to go back to that, but also forward. It was complicated.

“A few weeks ago, when we were staying in Lestallum, you and I shared a room.” He glanced over at the blond, looking for any sign that he knew where this was headed, but the younger man seemed clueless. “Do you remember any particular dreams you were having?” Prompto shook his head. Ignis took a sip of his coffee, gaining himself an extra moment to determine what to say next. “Perhaps that is for the better than, I would not wish to push anything you may not be comfortable discussing yet.” Realization dawned on the other’s face, there was one unfortunately likely situation which popped into Prompto’s mind.

“Was I sleep-talking…” Noctis has often teased his friend about this usual occurrence, but usually his words were nonsensical or humourous, nothing to worry about. “About you?” Prompto’s cheeks burned red when Ignis nodded in reply to his question. He chugged the last of his coffee, but still held onto to cup, as if it was a life-line. “Fuck… What did I say? Do I want to know? I want to know…” As he spoke the last part, his feet shuffled against the ground and his gaze fell to there as well.

 “Well… if you become uncomfortable, I will stop if you ask.” Ignis clarified, meeting Prompto’s reluctant gaze before continuing to speak. “You seemed to be interested in having me dominate you.” The way the advisor said that so nonchalantly had Prompto’s ears burning along with his cheeks. “Oh dear, you do blush easily, hm?” Ignis hummed in what sounded like disapproval when Prompto looked away from him again. “Eyes on me.”

“Y-Yes sir.” Prompto seemed shy, but not unwilling. So Ignis decided to keep playing along, see where this might go.

“Sir? That’s not what you used that night.” He smirked, “Call me daddy.” Again, he thought the term would seem silly, but the way Prompto eyes seem to flicker with something unfamiliar, made everything so worth it. “But first, my little Pet, tell me what you like.” He wanted some idea of what the blond liked and what he didn’t before they moved forward.

“W-well…” Prompto’s eyes darted to the caravan, as if worried the other two would hear him. He returned his focus to Ignis, but his voice was decidedly softer than a moment ago. “I would like you to tell me what to do, and if I don’t oblige… punish me. Spank me, keep me from being able to move…” Ignis had never seen Prompto so flustered, his eyes unable to focus on one thing for long, his cheek and ears flushed, and his teeth pulling anxiously at his lower lip.

“And, if I ever do anything too quickly for your liking, or simply something you do not know what to do… say…” Ignis thought about it for a moment, before bringing his hand up with one finger raised, “Aha, moogle. Easy to remember, and I would hope otherwise you would not be using that word during sex.” The blond seemed suddenly aware that, hey, their relationship was only just beginning and they were talking about sex and kink. On one hand, awesome, on the other though he hoped that Ignis wasn’t under the impression that that was all he wanted from him.

“Can I kiss you?” Prompto said suddenly, causing Ignis to just stare for a moment longer than he intended. Ignis’ reply was to lean towards the other, his left hand cupping Prompto’s right cheek. He hovered there, feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest. Prompto took a breath through his nose, trying to calm himself and the fluttering in his stomach, before leaning in towards Ignis to close the gap between him.

Ignis’ lips were nice, perhaps not perfectly soft, but felt so right against his own. Carefully he set the coffee cup onto the nearby table, and without breaking the kiss he managed to reach one arm out to rest his hand on the man’s side. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, yet it was cut too short.

“Well, that’s not a sight you see every day.” Gladio’s gruff voice caught the attention of the new couple instantly. Prompto looked away and seemed to shrink against the chair; Ignis stood and casually adjusted his glasses.

“You two would like some breakfast I assume, I will get started momentarily.” Ignis made his way into the kitchen, Gladio following him inside much to his displeasure. He did not need the brash man trying to get unnecessary information. “My duty comes first.” Was all he said, and thankfully the other seemed to take the hint and didn’t pry further, instead opting to sit at the table and bury his nose into his book once again.    

Meanwhile, outside, Noctis had plopped himself into the chair where Ignis had been sitting moments before. His friend was still looking away, but after a moment he spoke. “I shoulda clued into how late it was getting… I asked him to kiss me.” Prompto laughed nervously, “He even told me he wasn’t big on PDA and I… did I fuck up?” Perhaps he was making more of the situation than was necessary, but with everything going so well lately, he didn’t want anything to start going wrong.

“Sorry, I tried to get Gladio to stay inside but he just grumbled about being hungry and barged out…” Noctis reached out and pat his hand to Prompto’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’m sure Ignis isn’t upset with you, he’s probably just as flustered as you are. It’ll be fine.” He flashed his friend a smile when the blond finally looked at him. “Sooooo…” His mischievous tone was not lost on the blond. “Tell me everything…”

\----

It had been three days since that morning, and aside from Noctis occasionally teasing the bubbly blond, the topic of the new couple had not come up at all. A reason for this was likely that Prompto and Ignis had not had time alone, between sleeping at camp and running errands for people all day. Thankfully, Noctis seemed to catch on to the tension which was becoming obvious between the two, and opted for a longer training session one early morning.

Ignis was sitting inside the tent, folding their clothes, and generally preparing to pack up. Prompto sat next to him, and when he scooted a little closer, Ignis could help but smile. The blond noticed something about the smile, what exactly it was he wasn’t entire sure. He put his hand on the other’s arm, causing the man to look at him.

“The other day… you told me some things about yourself which were likely difficult for you to say. Now admittedly, some things were discovered previously, but that is a slight tangent. What I am trying to say is, I have something I must say as well.” Prompto nodded, scared words would fail him or he’d say something stupid if he tried. “About… how you see me. I imagine you would like for me to… top?” Ignis seemed unsure of the right words to use there, something that caught Prompto off guard. He replied with a simple shrug and a ‘yeah’, trying to keep things light to make the advisor more comfortable. “The thing is… I do not have the, erm, set-up necessary for that.” The blond seemed confused, until Ignis rummaged through his bag and brought out a prescription with the bolded word ‘testosterone’ on it.

“Oh!” Prompto looked back and forth between the piece of paper and the man before him, “So, you’re trans? Okay.” He grinned, seeming a whole lot less nervous than he had been moments before. “Do you have a strap on?” This time only a faint blush crossed his cheeks, though Ignis’ were mirrored in the same hue as he nodded slowly. “Knowing you… leather harness… yeah that’s hot.” They both laughed, the whole atmosphere becoming more comfortable. This was how it was supposed to be, this was nice. “I want to see it.” Prompto said bluntly, a playful smile pulling at his lips.

“Right now?’ Ignis was caught off guard, but he wasn’t entirely uncomfortable with the request. It wasn’t unreasonable to Prompto to wish to see, and a pro of having a strap on was that if the size was not to his liking, he could buy a different one. He carefully set aside the stuff in his bag, searching till he found what was at the bottom. He pulled out the strap on, its flesh tone almost perfectly matched Ignis, and Prompto admired the length, noting the way it curved slightly. Prompto shuffled in front of Ignis, and looked up at him with a devious smile, that quickly turned to a pleading expression.

“Can I…” The blond licked his lips, the motion seemed so obscene as he eyed the silicone dick hungrily. “I want to see if I can... Please daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines :)  
> Hope you enjoyed... fun stuff next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto finally get some alone time.  
> Warnings: Explicit, Oral, Rimming, Finger-fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to have this done so quickly but... here it is!

“Can I…” The blond licked his lips, the motion seemed so obscene as he eyed the silicone dick hungrily. “I want to see if I can... Please daddy.” Prompto purred, seemingly very into the scene he was molding. Ignis cleared his throat, not trusting his voice to do what he would like.

“Keep an ear out for the others, we would not want them walking in to see you with my cock down your throat. Imagine what they would think of you then.” He worried that perhaps he had taken it a little too far, but the way Prompto reacted to the suave purr of his voice told him otherwise. The blond held the base of the cock against Ignis’ crotch, opting to do this over clothing for the sake of a quick recovery if the other two did come back early.

Prompto looked up at Ignis through his lashes, making sure to catch the other’s expression as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Ignis could not believe what was happening, the site before him as the blond took more of it into his mouth, his length disappearing inch by inch. As his head moved further down, the pressure against his crotch increased desirable. “Mm, take my cock like a good boy,” The words were demeaning, but they acted as a reward and seemed to spur the younger man on. Ignis’ words felt foreign to himself, but it did not stop him from enjoying the situation, especially as Prompto started to bob his head up and down on the length. He could see the shine of saliva left behind on the toy, and when the blond came up for air, a trail connected his mouth to the dildo.

When Prompto’s lips met the tip again, opening just enough to slowly take it in again, Ignis was growing tired of the slow pace. He bucked his hips up, practically shoving some of the length into the gunner’s willing mouth. The response he received was nothing short of fantastically arousing. Prompto moaned around his length, suddenly taking in nearly the entire thing before he gagged slightly. Ignis knew his boxers were extremely wet by now, the sight affecting him more than he had imagined.

“Are you okay, please do not push yourself.” Ignis ran his hand through the other’s hair as he lifted his head away from the now spit coated cock. Much to Ignis’ surprise, Prompto moved the toy aside and shimmied himself onto his lap instead.

“You’re not supposed to ask if I’m fine, we have a word for that.” He leaned forward and nibbled at Ignis’ ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“When did you get so… eager?”

“I’ve dreamt about this… fantasized about this. A lot.” It was strange, but situations where he was giving up power were the ones where he felt the most at ease, all of this felt so natural to him, and he hoped eventually it would feel the same for Ignis. Although the goal was to pass control to the other man, for now he didn’t mind taking the reigns, to get the other into the right mindset. He pressed himself forward, leaving barely any space between their bodies and he brought his lips to Ignis’. This time the kiss was heavy and sure, nothing like the light interrupted kiss that was their first. Much to his surprise, Ignis parted his lips first, his tongue tentatively asking for permission from Prompto. The blond was eager to oblige.

After what could have been minutes or hours, it all felt the same to the two men, they pulled away from the kiss, panting for breath. Prompto’s cheeks were flushed a hue that was becoming pleasantly familiar to Ignis, and his lips moved as if to speak but no words came. “We should likely try to settle down, Noctis and Gladio will be back in any time.” Prompto shook his head, his hand searching for something behind him. Slender fingers wrapped around the familiar device: bingo, he found his phone. ‘ _Keep Gladi away. Callme if you can’t.’_ Prompto turned the phone towards Ignis, showing him the text to Noctis and the affirmative reply.

“Iggy…” Prompto practically moaned, “please, can we do this.” Well, it seemed that consent was certainly not an issue, both his words and his body (specifically, the area pressed against his lower stomach) told Ignis that he was very much eager. “Use me.” Those words seemed to be the breaking point for Ignis, as he did the opposite of what the younger man expected and pushed against the smaller man’s chest just enough to get him to shimmy back off him.

“You are so needy.” For a split-second the words seemed harsh, like perhaps the blond had gone too far. But the way Ignis’ eyes shone, the way his lips curled into a perfect smirk, told Prompto the exact opposite: Finally, Ignis was playing along. “If you want it so bad, work for it, put on a show for me.” He lightly tugged at Prompto’s shirt before letting go, hinting to exactly what he wanted.

“Ah, okay.” He nodded obediently before sitting up on his knees. He crossed his arms and took either side of the hem of his shirt between his fingers. With a slow yet fluid motion the gunner lifted his arms above his head, taking the shirt off completely and tossing it aside. Now topless in front of Ignis, he brought his arms in front of his chest as if in a feeble attempt to cover himself.

“None of that.” Ignis clicked his tongue in disapproval before pulling Prompto’s arms aside with perhaps a little more force than was needed. “I asked for a show, and I would like to see all of you. No hiding.” The gunner could only manage a nod in response as he slid his hands down his body towards his pants. He moved slowly, as if tracing invisible patterns over his torso, making sure Ignis was watching intently. His palm pressed against the obvious bulge in his sleep-pants, causing himself to moan audibly.

Ignis was certainly enjoying the show, but he was beginning to feel that he wasn’t playing his role very well. “You’re taking too long.” Even Ignis was surprised at how growly his voice sounded. “Lie back.” He pressed his fingers against Prompto’s shoulder, giving him a physical cue along with his verbal order to get the younger man to do what he said. The blond was more than willing to oblige, lying himself down and stretching out so his legs were on either side of the man in front of him. Ignis’ gazed trailed over the gunner’s lithe body, particularly admiring the fine blond fuzz which trailed down under the waist of his pants. Ignis hooked his fingers into the waist band of the other’s pants, trimmed nails pressing into skin just enough to be noticed. He began to pull the garment down, prompting the blond to lift his legs into the air to make the process easier.

“Commando? Aren’t you a naughty one.” Ignis hummed, making a small sound like a 'tsk'. He neatly folded the pants and set them aside, his gaze soon returning to Prompto’s fully exposed form.  “You’re dirtying your sleep clothes unnecessarily.” Honestly, it didn’t bother him right now, but he played his role with an unimpressed tone.

“They’re just clothes,” In contrast to the other's, Prompto’s tone was nonchalant, but his eyes shone with mischief, “You’ll wash ‘em, right?”

“Prompto Argentum, you _will not_ speak to me like that.” Ignis frowned. The blond below him shrugged, as if saying ‘what are you going to do about it.’ “On your hands and knees.” When Prompto did not respond, the next word was spoken in a deep commanding tone which even Ignis was surprised he was capable of. “Now.” The gunner scrambled to do what he was told. From his position, he could see Ignis’ gloves sitting beside the man, and knowing what would happen next, he swatted them towards him. Albeit a little confused at first, Ignis took the gloves from the younger man and slipped them on, soon realizing that the cool leather would add a little extra something to their next activity.     

The sound of leather hitting skin, and the high yelp which escaped Prompto’s lips, were satisfying to say the least. He repeated the motion several times, alternating between the right and left cheek, randomly so that the recipient could only guess where exactly the next blow would land. Ignis leaned forward, catching the tip of Prompto’s ear between his teeth before pulling away slightly and delivering the next slap to his right cheek. The younger man was breathing heavier now, practically whimpering between hits, his hair stuck to his forehead in strands as sweat beaded on his hairline. He was truly a remarkable sight in this moment, Ignis was close to tempted to grab Prompto’s camera. “Are you going to be good?” He grabbed the man’s left ass-cheek and squeezed the now reddened flesh. When he didn’t get a response, he smacked the area again.

“Y-Yes, I’m sorry daddy!” Prompto cried out, earning a surprisingly soft kiss to the top of his head. Satisfied with this response, Ignis trailed soft kisses down his neck and along his back. He didn’t stop at the curve of his lower back, instead peppering kissing over the sore flesh of his behind. He was slightly caught of guard when his kisses trailed closer to the area between his cheeks, and instead of pulling away, the young man’s body arched towards the touch. When he used both hands to spread Prompto’s cheeks, he was rewarded with a sultry mewl and the sound of the blond’s upper body hitting the ground as he gave up on balance. The position was remarkably arousing, his ass high in the air, like an animal in heat waiting to be taken. Ignis rewarded him with more kisses, paying special attention to the area around his entrance. He trusted Prompto to tell him if anything was crossing a line.

“I-Iggy, if you don’t want, you don’t haft---” His voice stopped, cut off by a low moan as Ignis’ tongue flicked against his skin. He ran the wet muscle from the space between his balls and ass, trailing directly to his tight hole. “A-Ah oh gods!” Prompto moaned as Ignis went back and forth between leaving gentle nips to his round behind and using his tongue to press against the sensitive area between. His reward for his work was a pleasant array of mewls and moans from the blond, but Ignis wanted more.

When Prompto noticed the lack of sensation, he whimpered softly, looking back at the man to see that he was sitting up again. The gunner made a soft whining sound, rocking his hips back towards the other in a feeble attempt to get the touches to return. “On you back, I would like another show.” Ignis practically purred sensually.  “Have you ever fingered yourself?” A nod. “While thinking of me?” Another nod. “Show me.” Prompto’s cheeks flushed an ever deeper red than they had been but he obliged, lying on his back and reaching his right hand down between his legs, which he had spread wide to give Ignis the best view he could, and slowly pressed his middle finger against the first ring of muscles. Thanks to their previous actions, he could easily get in finger fully into the slick hole. He opened his eyes, which he had not realized till just then he had closed, his cock twitching when he noticed Ignis watching him intently. He began to press his pointer finger into himself as well, moaning hotly as he felt the familiar stretch as he scissored the fingers within him. Meanwhile his left hand trailed down his body, tracing invisible patterns till it found its goal, and slim fingers wrapped around his already leaking cock.

Ignis was more than enjoying the show, more turned on than he ever believed possible as he watched the blond fuck himself for him. When Prompto began pumping his own cock, all while moaning Ignis’ name, he had another idea. He didn’t just want to watch him cum, he wanted to make him. “Let me.” The blond was caught off guard when his hand was forcibly moved to his side, and suddenly the head of his cock was surrounded with warmth and wetness. His eyes darted down to see the top of Ignis’ head, bobbing up and down on his dick. If it wasn’t for the hand holding down his hips, he would have bucked involuntarily into his mouth.

It didn’t take long, between the lips around his dick and the fingers inside him, for the blond to come undone. “F-Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck, gonnamakeme!” Words weren’t entirely working for Prompto as a familiar heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. He angled the fingers that were inside him in just right way, pressing onto that one spot that made everything explode in an amazing sensation of release. He came hard, seeing stars as Ignis did his best to swallow everything.

Ignis sat up, wiping his mouth clean, and admiring the sight of the spent man before him. Unfortunately, they did not get much time to bask in the afterglow, as Prompto’s phone began buzzing as if on cue. The Caller ID read: Noct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing something like this in years, so I hope it was enjoyable.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Class stuff takes priority, but I will try to get the next chapter up within a week or two at most.


End file.
